Back To Vegetasei
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: What? Vegetasei is still here? Goku and Vegeta return to Vegetasei with the Z-Warriors, but King Vegeta's prejudiced attitude and Frieza's son Blitz don't make the trip easy. R/R! Ch. 4 up!
1. Back To Vegetasei

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters, and this story is a parody off another.

Summary-Vegetasei is…still here? The Z-gang goes on a trip to Vegetasei. But it looks like a relaxing vacation is out of the question…'cause Frieza's little brother Blitz is out to destroy the Saiyans once and for all.

Important Author's Note: I like to screw around with people's ages, deaths, and the timelines, so I'll give you a list now:

Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, 17, Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, Yamcha (Hercule when the time comes)-26

Gohan, Dende (Videl when the time comes)-11

Trunks, Paris (Who, in my fics, is Tien and Launch's daughter)-4

Goten, Marron-3

King Vegeta, Rosicheena, Celipa, Bardock-42

Radditz-27

Since Vegetasei isn't gone, Vegeta's parents are still there. Goku's parents…well, just pretend they never died, 'K? And Radditz and Nappa, well, they _thought_ they died….hehe.

This is a timeline where everything happened 3 or 4 years early. I'm not keeping track…if you don't like it, don't read it! And I'm not blaming you if you don't like my age deal, I sorta do the same.

Back To Vegetasei

4-year-old Trunks, the leader of the clique that was the youngest Z-Team members, walked down the great hall. He'd never seen anything like it, grays and oranges as far as the eye could see. Paris, who was just a little younger than him, and Goten and Marron, who were a year or so younger than him, all copied his awe-struck face at the sight. It was grand and royal…very royal.

"Wow," Goten said, spinning around on his heel to take it all in. "And this is gonna be _yours_, Trunks?"

"Yep," Trunks said proudly. "After Dad and Grandpa die."

"Your Dad seems to think he can never die," Paris giggled. "So maybe this'll _never_ be yours!"

Trunks stuck his tongue out at Paris and glared at her. "This'll be mine. You just wait!"

"Hey!" a gruff, male voice called out to them.

All four turned to see a man dressed in the armor of a Saiyan royal guard, which was that black-and-white armor, barreling towards them. "What are you brats doing here?" he yelled at them, coming to a halt.

"Hey Goten, that guy looks exactly like you!" Marron said, grabbing Goten's arm and pointing to the man with her free hand.

The man was staring at the scene. The lavender-haired would've looked like a pansy if it wasn't the strong aura that surrounded him. The two girls looked strong; more bark than bite, though. As for the black-haired kid…holy Bleep, the kid looked exactly like him!

"Who are you?" Paris spoke up.

The man folded his arms and glared at them. "My name is Bardock."

"Hey!" Trunks poked Goten's arm. "Isn't that the guy my Dad said was your grandpa?"

"Yeah, he did!" Goten exclaimed. He turned, cupped both hands around his mouth, and yelled, "DADDY!!!"

Bardock could feel a faint, yet strong, energy coming towards them. In a flash of white, Goku, Chichi, and Gohan were standing in front of him!

"Goten!" Chichi exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Goten said. "We just met the 'Bardock' person that Mr. Vegeta said was Dad's dad!"

There was a moment of absolute silence as Goku turned to face his father. The uncanny resemblence between them was proof in itself. They were father and son without a single doubt.

Bardock took a step back and reached into a pocket. He pulled out something that looked like a stick and spoke into the top. "Celipa, you'd better get over here. Now."

Within seconds the doors went flying open and a woman came barreling in. Her hair was black and reached her ankles, while her tail was also black. Strangely enough, her cat-like eyes were orange. She was dressed in a yellow dress, underlined with black material. "What is it, Bardock?" she asked.

"Celipa," Bardock gestured towards Goku. "This is our son, Kakarot."

Celipa froze on the spot. With shaking legs she turned to face her second-born son. Her lower lip was quivering, which she hastily stopped by putting a hand to her mouth. "K-Kakarot?"

She didn't let him answer. She flung her arms around his neck and embraced her long-lost son. When she pulled back, her eyes were full of tears. "Oh my God…I never thought I'd see you again." She wiped the tears from her face, though more streamed down her cheeks. "It's been 24 years! How…how did you come back?"

"Hate to break up this little reunion," a gruff voice said, "but I want to be shown to my parents. NOW."

They all turned to face the rest of the Z-fighters. Celipa and Bardock gasped. "Prince Vegeta?" Celipa stuttered.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Celipa curtsied and Bardock bowed before answering. "Yes, of course, Prince Vegeta," Bardock said. "Please, walk this way."

The rest of the Z-fighters followed after Goku's parents down the long, winding hall to a set of 100-feet high double doors. Bardock opened the doors, a huge creaking sound notifying everyone in the room.

King Vegeta was siting on his throne. He was flipping through some documents with the Queen, Rosicheena, when Celipa cleared her throat to get their attention

"What?" King Vegeta asked, annoyed, looking up and glaring at her.

"Pardon the interruption, sire," Celipa said, curtseying, "but we've found someone who would be of high interest to you."

Vegeta stepped forward without being announced and said simply, "Hello, Father."

The royal couple gasped in astonishment. Rosicheena looked ready to pass out. King Vegeta stuttered, "V-Vegeta? You're-you're here?"

"I'm standing here, ain't I?"

"Veggie, don't be so rude!" a certain blue-haired genius scolded.

"Who's the peasant?" King Vegeta asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a peasant! I am Bulma Brief, a scientific genius! I also happen to be Vegeta's mate!"

Everyone in the room, besides the Z-fighters, stood still and gasped in horror. A maid dropped her silver plate, creating a huge _CLANG_! No one appeared to notice, as they all kept staring at her.

"You picked a human to mate with?!" King Vegeta screamed, standing up from his throne despite the protests of the Queen. "How dare you! Do you want to destroy the royal line of Vegetasei?"

"Destroy the royal line my bloody foot!" Bulma screamed. "Who are you to tell Vegeta who he can and cannot mate?"

"Vegeta, if you _have_ picked a human, you might as well beat some sense of respect into her more often!" King Vegeta yelled at his son.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled, running in front of his grandfather. "Dad never beats Mom!"

"A HALF-BREED?!" King Vegeta roared, his anger beyond the point of furious and passing into livid. "THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GO TO YOUR CHAMBERS AND DON'T RETURN UTIL I CAN BEAR THE SIGHT OF YOU!!!"

Vegeta scowled at his father and grabbed Bulma's arm. "Gladly." He turned around. "Trunks, get over here. The rest of you, follow me."

The Z-crew, including Celipa and Bardock, hastily ran out of the room and shut the door behind them.

King Vegeta, seething with rage, sat back down on his throne. Angrily, he slammed his fist against the armrest, growling and grating his teeth.

"Vegeta?" Rosicheena asked. 

"WHAT?!" he screamed at her.

She didn't flinch, well used to his rage in their 27 years of marriage. "Don't you think you were a little hard on our son? I could tell that he is extremely happy with Bulma."

"Are you saying," King Vegeta raged, "that you AGREE with him mating with a human whore?!"

"I am merely saying," Rosicheena answered in her serene, cool tone of voice, "that our son should be happy with whatever mate he chooses."

"Get out," King Vegeta said, pushing her away from him. "Get out now!"

"Certainly," she said, not wincing or showing the slightest anger. She walked to and opened the doors, but turned her head to look at him. "Give what I said some thought. You will find what I say most meaningful." Then, without a word, she walked out of the room.

King Vegeta, nearly drunk with his fury, slammed his fist once again and stood up. "Resume your duties!" He yelled at the servants, who instantly scattered. 

With boiling rage he left the room. He stomped into his bedchamber and ordered some wine. If he was to be angry, he might as well drink to wear it down.

Outside, Rosicheena heard him order the wine. She did not worry her head about it. She had lost whatever fondness she'd had for the king over their years of matrimony, and that he should drink himself to death was actually a welcoming prospect to her.

With her head held high, she marched into her son's corridor of the palace. She wanted to know more about her son's family.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Meet The Family

Disclaimer-Why would I own DBZ? Don't have answer, do you?

Meet The Family

"God, I can see why you said nobody liked your father," Bulma said to her husband, sitting down on Vegeta's old bed. 

"Yeah, he's a jerk!" Trunks agreed, also climbing onto the bed. Paris snuck up behind him and pulled his hair. Trunks began to chase Paris around the room, and the two other kids began a game of Tag.

"Personally," Celipa said, "I think you'd make a better ruler than your father ever was, Prince Vegeta. I honestly feel sorry for your mother. She's my best friend, you know."

"No, I didn't," Vegeta answered. "Kakarot, you and yours take the room over there." He pointed to a door, then proceeded to point out where the others were to be housed.

There was a knock on the door. "What?" Vegeta called out, sill angry from his father's insults.

Rosicheena opened the door. "Is that anyway to greet your mother?" she asked merrily, walking in. "While your father drowns himself with his fury, I decided to be rational and see how you are doing." She addressed the entire group. "I am Vegeta's mother, Queen Rosicheena."

A jumble of "helloes" quickly responded.

Trunks looked up at Rosicheena. "So, you're my grandma, huh?" he asked.

"That's right," Rosicheena said kneeling to eye level with Trunks. "What's your name?"

"I'm Trunks," was the immediate reply.

Rosicheena looked at Vegeta, who rolled his eyes and jerked his head towards Bulma. Rosicheena turned her gaze back at Trunks, who was in the process of batting away Paris. Paris had, once again, been pulling on his hair.

"And what's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Paris!" said the excited little girl. 

"I'm Goten!" the aforementioned boy added. 

"And I'm Marron!" said the perky half-cyborg. She slapped Goten and yelled, "You're it!"

"Hey!" Goten yelled, and started to chase after Marron. Trunks and Paris scattered.

"Uncle 17's base!" Marron yelled, quickly latching onto 17's leg. Paris grabbed onto his other leg, while Goten kept chasing Trunks.

18 tried to hold in her laughter, but gave up and staring laughing hysterically. Two girls attached to her brother's leg and two boys chasing each other around him while her poor brother flailed around was hilarious to her.

Rosicheena looked quizically at her son. He shrugged. "It's an Earth game called 'Tag'. One child is pronounced as 'It' and they have to chase the others, tag them, and the one that gets tagged is now 'It'."

"Oh," Rosicheena said, shaking her head at this strange Earth game. "Do you train them yet?"

"Not much, but they are mastering the basics exceptionally."

"Gee, coming from Vegeta, that's a compliment," Chichi said.

"And who might you be?" Rosicheena asked.

"My name is Chichi, and I am the Princess of Earth." (1)

"Now," King Vegeta said, coming in, "you could've at least picked the Princess of Earth as a mate instead of some low-class wench."

"Not exactly, seeing as how she was already married by the time I got there," Vegeta said, his eyes flashing with anger.

"LOW-CLASS!!" Bulma exploded. "Next to Chichi's, my family is the richest on the Earth!" (2)

"Then why don't you go back to your mudball and stay there?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Maybe because, whether you like it or not, I am Vegeta's mate and he wanted to visit here!"

As quick as a flash, King Vegeta slapped her across the face.

Bulma staggered back, her cheek growing increasingly red. She felt like her jaw was breaking in her mouth.

And just as quickly, both Vegeta and Goku's fists crashed into King Vegeta's face. "You dare hit my mate?" Vegeta screamed at his father.

King Vegeta stepped backwards and regained his footing. "Get out," he said. "Get out, all of you! At once, damn you!"

"Vegeta!" Rosicheena protested.

"Shut up!" King Vegeta yelled at her. "Get out of my sight! Now!"

Trunks' eyes were flashing from blue to green until they turned aqua. His hair shot up but remained the lavender color. A white aura surrounded his entire body.

"Oh my God," Goku muttered. "The human power-up!"

Trunks lifted his palm and faced it towards the king. "Big Bang Attack!"

An immediate flash of ki shot form his hands and straight towards King Vegeta. He barely had time to block it, but somehow managed to do so effectively. In response, he sent back his own ki blast at Trunks.

Trunks jumped out of the way while the blast burned a hole in the wall and shot through even more rooms.

"Go!" Rosicheena screeched, scooping her grandson up and running out with him, the other children following.

"Leave now!" King Vegeta yelled. "Never let me see you again!" In his state of rage, his pupils dilated and turned red, and his face was burning.

Tien grabbed Launch's arm and lifted off with her, Chiaotzu soon following. Yamcha, helping Bulma, followed suite. Goku and Gohan lifted off, each supporting Chichi. 17, 18, Krillin, and even Piccolo started to ascend.

Vegeta glowered at his father with a matched hatred. "We'll finish this battle soon, old man. Soon."

And he was gone as well.

Yay, Vegeta! Kill your father for making fun off your family! 

Well, REVIEW PLEASE!

1) Remember that Chichi is the daughter of Ox-King, emphasis on the _King_? She's entitled to something, so why not Earth?

2) Since Goku won the WMAT, the Sons must have a lot of money. Even more than Bulma, though not that much higher.


	3. Bardock and Celipa's House

Disclaimer-Once and for all, I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Bardock and Celipa's House

Vegeta met his mother and the rest just outside the palace gates, where, apparently, King Vegeta had posted extra guards to prevent the from reentering. It wouldn't have mattered, 3-year-old Goten could've taken them out by himself, but none of them had any desire to go back in the palace.

"Well, Celipa, we're obviously off-duty," Bardock said. "Might as well go back to our 'humble abode'."

"This way," Celipa said, leading the way to their house.

Though it was third class, Bardock and Celipa's house was quite large. Being royal guards _and_ soldiers gave the two of them an exceptionally large fortune, but neither wanted to step up to even 2nd class. 

"Too much political nonsense," Bardock said when he had finished explaining the size of his house. "We're soldiers. We don't make the laws, we just uphold them."

"Ah, the complete opposite of the popular Earth saying: We don't make the rules, we just break 'em," Gohan commented.

Bardock pushed open the door. "Radditz should be back from his post at the edge of the city soon."

"RADDITZ???!!!" Gohan yelled. He looked at Piccolo and Goku. "I thought you killed him!"

"I thought we did, too!" Goku replied.

"Radditz has never died in his life," Bardock said. "He spoke of you, actually. He said just as you were about to hit him with the 'Beam Cannon' attack, he fazed out and left his own image instead."

"Great," Goku groaned. "He knew the Double-After Image. That means that the first time I died, it was a complete waste."

"Nothing is ever a complete waste." Chichi said sensibly. "If you hadn't died the first time, you wouldn't have gotten training from King Kai. Then Vegeta would've blown up Earth. Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Paris would never have been born, and the rest of us would've died." She clucked her tongue. "I don't see how that could be regarded as a complete waste."

"Speaking of those four, where'd they run off to?" Krillin asked, looking around.

All four of them were zonked out on the living room floor, their steady breathing showing they were asleep.

"It's late, isn't it," 18 remarked dryly. She swooped up Marron and let the girl lean into her shoulder, head resting on her mother's cheek. 18 sat down on the couch and settled herself into the cushions.

Celipa glanced at the clock. "It's 10: 41," she said. "Not late at all."

"Maybe not to full-grown Saiyans, but to young Half-Cyborgs, or Half-Saiyans, or even Full-Humans, it is," Bulma said. Unceremoniously, she picked up her son and put him on the couch. The rough handling didn't wake him at all, and soon, he was joined by Goten and Paris.

"Okay, so who is everyone?" a low, growling voice said. Everyone still awake turned around to look as Radditz sauntered into the house, arms crossed.

Gohan's eyes turned green as the old anger returned. His hair began to quiver as horrible memories returned to him. It was because of this man that his father had died! Suddenly, his hair shot straight up and turned gold, as an aura circled around his body.

"Oh my God!" Celipa screeched. "Oh my God!"

"The legendary!" Bardock yelled. "He's become the legendary Super Saiyan!"

CLANG!! 

"Gohan, no power-ups in-doors!" Chichi yelled, brandishing her Almighty Frying Pan. She pressed the button that shrunk it down and shoved it back in her pocket. "You know what happened back on Earth!"

"Gohan?" Radditz looked over at his nephew, who had changed so much since their last encounter. "Kakarot's brat? A Super Saiyan?"

"Aren't you surprised?" Rosicheena yelled at the others. "He just went Super Saiyan!"

"Why should I be?" Chichi said, shrugging. "Goku…I mean, Kakarot and Vegeta can go Super Saiyan as well!"

Bardock, Celipa, Radditz, and Rosicheena all turned to look at the two Saiyans. "Is…Is that true?" Celipa stuttered.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Gohan and I can reach SS2, and Vegeta can reach something around SS1.99 or something around that. He's really close to SS2."

"God," Celipa said, sitting down hard on a chair. "Three Super Saiyans."

"Why did that girl address you as 'Goku', Kakarot?" Bardock sitting down next to his wife. "And who are these people?"

"This'll be a long story," Gohan muttered as he sat down on the floor. Most of them also sat, but some remained standing.

"As you know, I was sent to Earth as a baby," Goku started. "But I hit my head and forgot all about the Saiyans, and an old martial arts master named Gohan gave me the 'proper' raising of an Earthling child. He was the one to change my name to Goku. Then I met that blue-haired girl, Bulma." He pointed to her. "She was looking for the Dragonballs, 7 magical balls…" Goku went on and on about his adventures since then till now, introducing everyone as he went until her reached the Cell Games. "…And Vegeta shot a ki blast at Cell's back, distracting him enough so Gohan could gain the upper hand and destroyed Cell. (A/N: In this story, Goku didn't die, though Gohan did beat Cell) We wished everybody back. That was three years ago. Then, Bulma's father, Dr. Brief, saw Vegetasei when he was teaching some astronomy students. And that's how we got here."

"Wow," Celipa said. She propped her elbow on the armrest of the chair and leaned her head on her cupped hand. "Wow," she repeated.

"So, let me get this straight," Bardock said. "Chichi, Gohan, and Goten are your family. Bulma and Trunks are Vegeta's. The short baldy, Krillin's, mate is the blonde girl named 18, and that other blonde is their daughter, and the black-haired guy is 18's brother 17. The three-eyed man is Tien, and the dark-blue haired girl is his mate, Launch, and her mini-me is Paris. (A/N: I don't know what Paris really looks like) The green one is Piccolo, and really small one is Chiaotzu, and the other black-haired guy is called Yamcha."

"Yep," Goku said.

Chichi glanced at the clock. "Jesus, that took two hours!" She looked over at Gohan, who, in spite of himself, had fallen asleep, his head leaning on the couch armrest.

Bulma yawned. "I guess we should hit the sack."

"Where will you sleep?" Celipa said.

"Here." Bulma took out a capsule from her pocket and pressed a button. She tossed it on the floor and waited for a second.

POOF!

A spare bed appeared.

"See, didn't I tell you we might need extras?" she said pointedly to her companions.

"What…what is _that_?!" Bardock yelped.

"It's called a Dyno-Cap. It holds basically anything you put it in. It works by shrinking and object's molecules and encasing it into the capsule."

"I've seen everything," Celipa muttered. 

"No, you haven't," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

That's chapter 3! REVIEW!


	4. A New Friend And Prejudice

Disclaimer-Any characters not on video/TV are mine and mine alone!

New Friends and Prejudice

Gohan woke up to the sun shining in the window. He'd overslept. Getting up, he nearly forgot where he was. But as he staggered into the kitchen to see his grandparents, he remembered the events of yesterday.

"Morning," he said, dropping onto a chair and burying his face in his hands, not fully awake yet. 

"Morning," Celipa said.

Bardock grunted.

Not long afterwards, everyone else showed up. There were so many of them that some of them had to sit in the living room.

Celipa looked at Chichi. Chichi looked at Celipa. Launch looked at them both.

Thus began the cooking.

Breakfast was over.

"Mommy, can I go outside?" Goten whined to Chichi. "I'm bored."

"Outside on this strange planet?" Chichi replied, shocked. "No."

"PLEASE?" Trunks, Marron, and Paris backed Goten up this time.

"I can go with them and watch them," Gohan offered.

"Well…" Chichi chewed on her bottom lip and looked at them thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Yes!"

Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Paris nearly broke the door down in their frenzied escape.

Gohan laughed and walked out like a civilized person.

Vegetasei was not like Earth. There were no such things as playgrounds. Here, Saiyan children played in the streets.

"Hi!" the ever-cheerful Goten walked up to a group who was playing some sort of fighting game. "I'm Goten!"

The group, which was consisted of kids just a little older than Trunks, turned to look at him. "Yeah?" said one.

"Whatcha doing?" Goten asked.

"Fighting," said another. "Hey, what happened to your tail?"

"Um…I don't know. I think they cut it off."

"Why on Vegetasei would someone cut off your tail?" This time, an older kid, probably that group's guardian, asked.

"Oh, I'm not from Vegetasei," Goten said, oblivious of the horrified looks they were giving him. "I'm from Earth."

"Um…we have to go," the older kid said. "Ragus, Kali, Broc, let's go."

Gohan stared after him with a look of complete disgust on his face. He swore under his breath before turning to look at Goten. "That, little brother, is a prime example of a person called a racist."

"What's a racist?" asked Marron, who was sitting nearby, playing with some rocks.

"A racist is a person who doesn't like us because we traveled here from Earth," Gohan explained.

"Even though our Dads came from Vegetasei?" Trunks piped in.

"Yep," Gohan said.

Paris pouted. "That's not fair," she whined.

"Life's not fair," Gohan stated the truth simply.

"Excuse me?"

Gohan turned around to face a girl with short, somewhat spiky black hair, and azure eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you were from Earth," she said.

"Yeah, but my Dad is from here," Gohan said defensively.

"Hey, I don't care," the girl said, throwing up her hands. "I'm from Earth, too."

"Really?" Gohan checked his rising ki. "Why are you here?"

"See, my mother, Dian, was from Vegetasei," the girl explained. "But she died when I was almost 8, after the Cell Games. Before she died, she wrote in her will that she wanted my father and I to visit her family here. So here we are. How about you?"

"My father and his rival are both from Vegetasei, and they wanted to visit back here," Gohan explained. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Videl Satan."

"SATAN?!" Gohan yelped. "As in HERCULE Satan?!"

"Yeah, he's my father," she said, looking a bit ashamed.

"That clown from the Cell Games?" Trunks asked, looking up at Gohan. Trunks had been a little over a year old when he saw the Cell Games.

"Aren't you a smart little boy," Videl said. "Yep, my father's the 'clown from the Cell Games'. He still thinks he could've been able to beat Cell."

"Nu-uh!" Goten yelped indignantly. "Gohan beat Cell!"

Videl's face turned white as she turned to face Gohan. "Y-YOU'RE that kid from the Cell Games? The one with the gold aura?!"

"Um, yeah," Gohan said, almost embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD!" Videl screeched.

"SHH!" Gohan put his hand over her mouth. "You want to draw attention to us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but YOU?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, ME!" Gohan yelled on the same vein.

Videl laughed at that and dropped her voice again. "Wow, I've been waiting a while to meet you." She dropped her voice confidentially. "I just have to ask you a question. What was that aura?"

"Super Saiyan."

"Oh, my God." Videl didn't even shout, just looked at him with wide eyes. "Super Saiyan. A living legend." She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "You're doing well for yourself, ain't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. We haven't made much of a good reputation for ourselves here."

"Oh, I heard all about the return of the prince and his human mate and his kid…wait a sec, are you the prince's kid?"

"No, I'm Vegeta's rival's son. That little purple-haired kid is Vegeta's kid."

"Really? Why's he got purple hair?"

"His grandfather on his mother's side has purple hair."

"Oh, I see. So, where are you staying?"

"With my grandparents, Bardock and Celipa."

"Big Brother, this is no _fun_," Goten whined. "I wanna go _home_."

"All right. Marron, Paris, Trunks! Come on, we're going back!" Gohan turned to Videl. "You wanna come with us?"

"Sure, why not?"

REVIEW!!


End file.
